


I Heard a Rumor

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 6 Juicy Gossip Light house Cycle 6
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Heard a Rumor

**I Heard a Rumor**

**Arrow**

**WC:** 1012

**Written for Challenge 6 Juicy Gossip Light house Cycle 6**

**I Heard a Rumor**

It was Friday night at Verdant and the place was loud and packed, Thea put a drink in front Dig's date Carly at the bar. “Here you go.”

“Thanks Thea.” Carly picked up her drink and took a sip. “Hey, Thea, do you know when Oliver is getting married? I'd like to start looking for a gift. Dig will never do it so I should.”

“Married? Ollie isn't even seeing anyone as far as I know.” Thea leaned on the bar.

“Really? That's not the impression I got.” Carly picked up her drink. “They were definitely talking about Oliver and a woman.”

“I think I would know if he's that serious about someone. I am his sister.” Thea frowned. She was beginning to wonder what was going on and why didn't she know about it.

“That's why I asked you.” Carly pointed to Dig over her shoulder. “I heard Dig on the phone talking to Oliver and he said something about a 'her' and when was Oliver going to 'make things official'. It sounded like Oliver was going to propose to someone.”

“Ollie? Proposing marriage to a girl?” Thea frowned. “I didn't think Ollie was the marrying type but it sounds like there might be someone. I wonder why he hasn't said anything to me. Maybe it's Laurel.”

“No I don't think so.” Carly shook her head. “I heard Dig say that Laurel will be pissed when she finds out. Maybe it's someone Laurel doesn't like.”

Thea frowned. “I wonder who that could be.”

Carly shrugged. “When you find out what's going on give me a call. Dig wont’ tell me anything. It’s a Bro code thing.”

“Yeah.” Thea watched Carly walk back to where Dig stood near the edge of the crowd. She looked around for Oliver but she didn’t see him anywhere. 

Around noon the next day, Thea walked into Oliver's bedroom without knocking. She shut the door and plopped on the bed. “Something you want to tell me?”

Oliver looked up from his laptop. He frowned at his little sister. “No.”

“Ollie, I heard something last night at Verdant about you.” Thea smirked. She had the look of a cat who ate a canary. “You know, I didn't think it was true but now that I think about it…. Are you sure you don't have anything to tell me?”

“Thea, I have no idea what you are talking about. What did you hear?” Oliver closed his laptop. He was getting a sinking feeling. What if she had found out what he was doing at night? If so, how? 

“I heard that you were dating someone other than Laurel.” Thea folded her arms in front of her.

Oliver just frowned at her. He didn't know who it would be. He wasn't seeing anyone right now. He couldn't see anyone because of his night job. He had tried with McKenna and it hadn’t worked out.

“Come on Ollie, you can tell me anything. “Thea prodded. “So, who is she?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Oliver opened his laptop and tried to go back to reading past news articles. “Who told you that I was seeing anyone?”

“Carly told me. She heard Dig talking about you and a 'her' over the phone. She said it sounded like you and this girl were really serious. Like marriage serious.”

“Thea, if I was that serious about a girl you would know about it because I would have brought her home to meet you and Mom.”

“Ollie, are you sure you aren't getting married?” Thea asked.

“I would know if I was about to get married. Maybe Carly just misheard the conversation.” 

“I don't know. She sounded pretty sure of what she heard.” Thea picked up a throw pillow. “She also said it wasn't Laurel.”

Oliver closed his laptop again.” I'm not dating anyone and I'm definitely not getting married.”

Thea got up and threw the pillow back on the bed. “Fine if you won’t tell me who she is then I will have to find out on my own.”

“Thea!”

There was a knock on the door. Thea opened the door before Oliver could get up. She smiled when she saw Felicity standing there.

“Hi.” Felicity smiled shyly. “The housekeeper said to come on up. I have some paperwork for Oliver.”

Thea held the door open and looked over at Oliver. “I bet you do.” She laughed as she left the room closing the door.

Felicity went over to the desk and put a file down in front of Oliver. “What was that about?”

“Thea has it in her head that I'm seeing someone and it's serious. She heard a rumor. There's nothing to it.” Oliver picked up the file and opened it. “Thanks for this.”

“Oliver I think she assumed it was me.” Felicity bit her lip. “I would if I had heard that and then saw me showing up at your bedroom door.”

Oliver looked up. He smiled when he saw how pink her cheeks were. “Does that bother you? I can set her straight.“

“No. It doesn't bother me.” Felicity adjusted her glasses. “How serious does she think we… you are?”

“She thinks I'm getting married to whoever it is.” Oliver put the file on the desk. “There was something I wanted to ask you.”

“Um… okay.” Felicity looked nervous.

“Would you like to come on the team full time?” Oliver asked. “You know my secret and I could use your skills.” 

Felicity nodded. “Sure. Um. See you tonight.” She turned to leave.

“Felicity… “Oliver stood up. “What did you think I was going to ask you?”

Felicity shrugged and shook her head. “See you tonight Oliver.”

Felicity left Oliver alone in his room staring at the closed door, still not sure what she had been thinking.

After a few minutes, it finally dawned on him what she might have been thinking. He guessed that she was thinking he was going to ask her to marry him. He sat down and rubbed his face. He was in deep now.


End file.
